villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bluebeard (Fables)
Bluebeard is a major character and antagonist from the popular comic series Fables, and its videogame prequel The Wolf Among Us. He is voiced by Dave Fennoy, who also voiced Dr. Merlot. History Backstory Back in the Fairy Tales homeland Bluebeard was a seriel killer who would marry wealthy and well known women only to later brutally murder them by decapitation in order to inherit their fortunes. He, along with numerous other residents of the Homelands, fled after the entity known as The Adversary invaded and took complete control of their domain. Bluebeard now resides in Fabletown along with the rest of the displaced fairy tales, Fabletwn being a magically protected portion of New York City. He supposedly changes his murderous way and used his vast fortune to become a very infuentual and political member of Fabletown though many of the residents hesitate to trust him, espescially Fabletown's sheriff Bigby Wolf. Biography Bluebeard met and became attracted to Rose Red, who was at the time the girlfriend of Jack. One year, Rose and Jack had a very public argument and falling out, and that year Rose attended the Remembrance Day celebration as Bluebeard's date. Bluebeard asked her to marry him and she accepted, as long as Bluebeard paid her a considerable dowry in advance, and then waited a full year before revealing their engagement. Unbeknownst to Bluebeard, this was merely a ploy by Rose and Jack to obtain funding for one of Jack's schemes, and she had no intention of marrying Bluebeard. Nearly a year later, Rose Red and Jack did not have enough money to repay Bluebeard's dowry so they faked Rose's death in order to get out of the contract. Jack was subsequently arrested by Bigby Wolf, and rumour spread around Fabletown that Jack had killed Rose Red after an argument. When Bluebeard heard a particularly ghastly version of the rumour from Cinderella, he infiltrated Bigby's jailcell and tried to torture Jack into confessing. He was prevented from this by Bigby, who arrested Bluebeard instead. Bigby allowed Bluebeard to attend the Remembrance Day celebration, and he was present when Bigby solved the case and revealed that Rose Red was still alive. He was paid back his dowry and his engagement to Rose Red was cancelled by Snow White, ostensibly because Bluebeard had violated the contract by revealing the engagement before the full year had passed. Bluebeard was part of the posse gathered by Bigby who accompanied Boy Blue to the Farm to rescue Snow White and Rose Red, and supplied the red sports car they used to get there. He assisted Prince Charming in conducting the war crime trail and passing judgement on the rebels. Bluebeard joined Bigby and other Fables in covering up the existence of Fables from being revealed by newspaper journalist Tommy Sharp. Bluebeard wanted simply to kill the reporter, and even tried to convince Jack to help him, but Bigby prevented him from doing so, calling him a coward and humiliating him at the same time, and in this brief moment Bluebeard showed an emotional response unseen before in Fable by quietly shedding a tear at Bigby's words. This led Bluebeard to develop a grudge against Bigby and a plan to "remove him once and for all". Once Bigby was able to convince the reporter to conceal his own investigation and destroy his research, Bluebeard secretly killed him anyway to make sure the case was not reopened. Bluebeard took Goldilocks, who had been one of the instigators of the rebellion on the Farm and was at the time the most wanted Fable in Fabletown, as his lover. He hired her to kill Bigby Wolf and Snow White, using an enchanted object to put them under a spell and travel to Washington state. When Prince Charming discovered he was plotting to kill Snow and Bigby, Charming challenged Bluebeard to a duel and killed him. He then wrapped up Bluebeard's body and dropped it down the Witching Well. Gallery 640px-Bluebeard_I16_Death_(Better_Quality).png|Bluebeard begs for his life as he is getting killed Category:Wealthy Category:Serial Killers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Crime Lord Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Mutilators Category:Defilers Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Misogynists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Paranormal Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Category:Cowards Category:Paranoid Category:Pawns Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Rapists Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rivals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighters Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Symbolic Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Amoral Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Misanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Mischievous Category:Honorable Category:Nemesis Category:Totalitarians Category:Zombies Category:Vengeful Category:Perverts Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Delusional Category:Parody/Homage Category:DC Villains